total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Anne Maria and Lightning
This article focuses on the interactions between Anne Maria and [[Lightning|'Lightning']]. Overview Due to being on the same team, Anne Maria and Lightning interact a lot. She considers him the only good looking person on her team, and flirts with him to get Mike eliminated in the season premiere. They bond quickly in the next episode, as they are the only ones who got a lot of work done. The two constantly flirt with one another, but there is no indication that they are romantically interested in one another. As their team diminishes, they grow closer together. When they are 2 of the 3 Underdogs left, they grow a lot closer, and their flirting turns straight into a showmance, where they kiss one another. In Jamaica Man!, it is revealed that there is some minor issues when Anne Maria is confused about the status of their relationship, and Lighting thinking they were just having fun. Things begin to grow serious with one another, but things get strained when they form an alliance during the merge, and Lightning is seen as Alejandro's lapdog and assistant, as the former suggests to target Anne Maria. When she votes these boys off, Lightning is furious with her, and breaks up with her, telling her that she was never anything special to him. When they reunite at the end of the season, they are still broken up, but both still have somewhat of a fondness for one another. Total Drama Around the World Let's Have a World Tour! When they are put on the same team, Anne Maria complains in annoyance in her confessional about having ugly people on her team, except for Lightning and Izzy. When they are told that they have to vote someone off, Anne Maria flirts with Lightning behind the scenes (though we don't know exactly what she said) to get him to vote off Mike, and he cannot stop staring at her during the elimination ceremony. The Great Chinese Race Before the challenge, Anne Maria tells Lightning that he is a real man, and reveals in the confessional that she is gonna use him to do the dirty stuff that she does not want to do, knowing it is a good idea to have him on her side. When the challenge starts, he is well on his way to climbing the Great Wall of China, but she bats her eyelashes and desperately calls him to carry her up there, so that she does not ruin her nails,which he of course does for her. The two make some great progress, to the point where they leave Beth, Izzy, and Staci behind, as he gets them a carriage, and heads to the bamboo forest. She is extremely impressed when he tackles the bear, and they continue to work well, and become friendly together. They reach to Chris, and are pissed that they are last place. Both of them tell their team that they should be safe, as they were the only ones that did the challenge. They whisper and giggle during the entire elimination ceremony. Egyptian Torture It is clear that Lightning and Anne Maria are friendly to one another, as he asks for her in the beginning of the challenge. When he sees her fighting Courtney, he pulls her off from her. Neither of them do anything in the challenge, as neither knew anything about the past 2 seasons of Total Drama. Korean Pop Quizzing It is clear at this point to everyone that they are attracted to one another, as he continuously calls her hot to her and when she is not around, and she gooses him and tells him to calm down after he was arguing with Sadie. Anne Maria expected him to carry her to the Seoul Tower, like he did in The Great Chinese Race, and is annoyed that he did not, and that she had to run herself. She continues to flirt with him about his looks right before the challenge. When Lightning got the final question right, and their team not facing elimination for the first time, he grabs her and they engage in their first kiss. Icey Antarctica Lightning wraps his arm around her in the lower class, and Anne Maria brags to Zoey that Lightning is a hot man, unlike Mike. As Chris is explaining the challenge, Lightning strips off his shirt, which causes Anne Maria to constantly swoon over him and eye him down. He then starts to panic and to beat up air (thinking that it is Cameron), and she pulls him back, embarrassed that he made a fool of himself. Lightning carries her through the first part of the challenge, and sets her down when he finds the outhouse. He grabs the hammer, and starts hammering the underground door; exciting her. Jamaica Man! After their first victory, they are making out on the first class seats, and she asks him whether they are a showmance, or just friends, which causes him to freeze and break out of their kiss, not knowing what to say. She questions this in her confessional, and after she leaves the room, he speaks to Beth about how he thought that they were just fooling around. Knowing that they are going to win the challenge, she tells him that he can kiss her, forgetting all about her initial worries. After gaining first place, Lightning kisses Anne Maria (and Beth) for their second win in a row. Indian Dance He calls her sexy again right in the beginning of the episode, and says in his confessional that he is sure that Anne Maria is on his side. Lightning asks her if she still wants her enemy Zoey gone from the competition, which she assures him that she does. When they have to dance, the couple ends up grinding and twerking on one another sexily, making everyone else uncomfortable from their tasteless dancing. Australian Rivals The two go up in first class together, trying to strategize with the Olympians, but are stopped when Commando Zoey appears in a crazy mood, which Lightning realizes that Anne Maria was right about her being a nut. Both become more attracted to one another in the episode, with him cheering her on excessively as she fights Zoey and Amy, and with her swooning over him ripping his shirt to fight Alejandro and Geoff like an animal. He swoops her up for a kiss when he wins the battle against the other guys. Anne Maria hears at the elimination ceremony from Sadie that Lightning is playing her for a fool, which causes her to have doubts about, but she does not believe her regardless, but Lightning saw the two having a conversation, which clearly bothers him. As Sadie falls out of the plane, she reminds Anne Maria of what she told her. Aloha, Merge! The two quickly form an alliance with one another (with Beth and Alejandro) in the beginning of the episode. When Mike cameos and stats to assault Anne Maria by giving her countless unwanted kisses, Lightning charges over to him, and beats him up for touching his girlfriend, and threatens him to never go near Anne Maria again. African Safari As Anne Maria continues to sing and dance about Zoey's elimination, Lightning grows more annoyed with it. Neither spend time with one another, as Lightning is with Alejandro, and Anne Maria is with Beth for a majority of the episode. London the Ripper Alejandro and Lightning are talking in first class, and both notice that Anne Maria has never voted with the alliance since the merge started, since she voted off Zoey and Amy, while the boys voted off Bridgette both times. Alejandro says that maybe they should target her. When Anne Maria and Lightning are the first two eliminated from the challenge, he tells her that she is seen as a bit disloyal, and Alejandro can potentially target her if they wanted to. This causes Anne Maria to worry, and that maybe Lightning is using her, and after some strategy talk with Eva and Beth, she votes him off (as well as Alejandro), which Lightning is furious by, especially when Alejandro leaves the competition. Grand Slam, Home-Run, Hit, Strike, Foul and You're Out Things are extremely tense between them, as Lightning yells at her (and the other 3 competitors) about voting Alejandro off, and mad that she turned on her alliance, accusing her of being a coward and pathetic. This causes him to break off their relationship, and their alliance, with him yelling that she was only a jump off. She tries not to cry or to show her sadness, as she goes to Beth for consolement. She sings later that Lightning was using her, and that he became Alejandro's puppet over being with the people that has supported him through the entire season. Lightning excels in the challenge, and she yells at him during the challenge, calling him a jerk off, only for him to reply that she was all over him a few days ago. Lightning is soon removed from the competition, which she is shocked and relieved by. The Big Apple Anne Maria is completely shocked over Lightning's removal from the competition, though she says that his mother did the right thing. He appears in this episode to help Beth, only for her to ask Beth to switch partners, since she wants to be with Lightning, who she found to have been looking really good at the moment. They constantly glance at one another during the challenge, with him looking at her when she starts to dance for her victory. She asks her former alliance mate who she should vote off, and Lightning states that he does not care. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty In one of her confessionals, Anne Maria says that Lightning looks really good this season, and that she will try to get with him after he got the runner up check from last season. When Anne Maria sees Lightning jump out of the plane, she sees he is looking good, and calls him "Chocolate". Before the challenge starts, Lightning gives Anne Maria his shirt, and Anne Maria is surprised about his 8-pack. After, Lightning asks if he can have his shirt back so he doesn't get any sun burns. The Returning Record Holders Right before Anne Maria goes to Boney Island, she tells Lightning that she hopes he stays and blows him a kiss. Lightning then says that she is trying too hard. Trivia * They are the only couple that formed on the season. ** They are one of the three romances in the season. The other 2 being Bridgette and Geoff, and Mike and Zoey. ** They are the only couple to break up in this season. * Both of them are the strongest and most strategic members of their team, both earning the wins for their teams, and having the most control of the eliminations on their team. *They are two out of six contestants to be irregularly eliminated in season three. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Same Team Interactions Category:Attractions Category:Relationships Category:Alliances Category:Season 3 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions